The DW Yaoi Collection
by Blue Bunny Doll
Summary: This is a Collection of Dynasty Warriors AU Oneshots! It's all smut here. Heh heh heh. WARNING: Yaoi is boyxboy stuff, if you are not interested then please do not read my smut. XD thank you.
1. Sima Yi X Zhang He

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – YAY! This is the first story, yes most of my readers have already read it, in the DW Yaoi Collection! YAY! hahaha... anyway, I'm just posting these in a new story, with chapters, just in case anyone who is a Yaoi fan but did not ready Terrorized and Traumatized, wants to read them. This also makes them more excessable to those of you perverts who only want to read my smut... XD Yoay! Okay so enjoy!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**Just Like Newly Weds**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Sima Yi sighed. He was once again finished yet another day of hard work. Since he and Zhang He had moved out of their apartment and into a cozy little love nest, his life had become all work work and more work with a little bit of work harder on the side. It had been a whole month since he'd actually spent any time at all with Zhang He, and he was starting to feel that his pretty lover was feeling a bit useless. Zhang He could cook, he hated cleaning, had a fear of driving, he preferred to stay indoors and claimed to be too fragile to do any job that was placed before him. Zhang He though it was his fault and offered to get a job at a fast food place or something, but Sima Yi had protested the very idea and winced at the memory of all those over weight fast food people.

He walked down the hall, dropping his jacket on the floor along with his tie when suddenly he caught sight of…

"What are you wearing?" He yelled in shock.

Zhang He turned away from his important task of trying not to burn their quick-make easy-bake dinner and gasped. "Oh! You're home early today!" He cheered, running towards his boyfriend happily.

Sima Yi felt immediacy aroused by his lover and due to his amazing self control, that wasn't normal. "W-w-w-w-what are you w-w-w-wearing!" repeated glancing down at the boy's outfit.

Zhang He was in fact wearing a strange article of **woman's **clothing. Sima Yi had always know his boyfriend was a bit eccentric but he never though he was a cross dresser! "It's… It's…" He stuttered. "It's a… a… a maid's outfit… and… you're not wearing anything underneath… are you?"

Zhang He did a twirl in his silky purple and white maid outfit. It was pretty much just a too short frilly skanky dress and an apron, a nice apron to say the least. "I saw it online! I though I would be super duper to buy it since we are a bit like newly weds!" He giggled.

Sima Yi found himself staring at thee boy's lips. "Ah… huh…" He mumbled.

"Yes! And I made dinner! We're having spaghetti!"

"Ah… huh…"

"With meat ball!"

"Ah… huh…"

Zhang He ducked his head down so he could look into Sima Yi's eyes. "Hello? Earth to Mr. Business man?" He waved a hand in front of the other boy's face.

Siam Yi jumped. "Don't do that."

"Sorry!" Zhang He sang. "Let's eat dinner! And then we're going to watch this movie I just rented!" He shrieked, holding up the movie.

Sima Yi's eyes widened. "My… sexual harassment?" _(I've never actually seen it don't worry XD)_

"Zhen Ji said it was great!"

The older boy ran his fingers through his hair. "Zhang He… this is a sex video." He stated.

The long haired boy pouted. "Of course it's not! They just gave it a title like that to make perverted people want to buy it more… that's what Zhen Ji said!"

"Zhang He… That… is a sex video."

"No it's not! Cause look! It's so non-sexual that it's completely unrated!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S A SEX VIDEO!" Sima Yi yelled, the sexual frustration that had build up over the past month was finally driving him mad.

His little lover pouted. "Fine! Then you can just go to sleep after dinner and I'll watch it by myself!"

The other boy sighed. "Zhang… Zhang HE… I'll watch it with you okay."

"And it's not a sex video."

"What ever you say."

Zhang He rolled his eyes. "Fine fine. Let's eat before dinner gets cold."

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

They eat their dinner quickly, well Sima Yi did. He sat and waited for Zhang He to finish his plate, watching his lover eat gracefully like he did everything else.

Dinner ended quickly. Zhang He skipped around the kitchen, cleaning up their dishes. It was so great that Sima Yi had finally come home from work early. They'd hardly spent anytime together at all since they moved into their new house and he was feeling a bit depressed about it.

Still facing the since, washing the dishes, Zhang he asked, "So Sima Yi, what do you want to-Meep!"

"Are you wearing… lacy panties." Sima Yi swallowed, not removing his hand from it's place; up Zhang He's maid uniform dress on his perfect perky butt.

The long haired boy blushed looking down at the ground. "I can take them off if you want."

There was a moment f silence, it didn't last long.

Sima Yi lunged at his smaller lover. Wrapping his arms around the boy and placing his hands on his ass. Zhang He gasped. "Oh my-" he was cut off when the older boy's lips pressed against his with a bruising force.

The little kitchen was soon filled with the sounds of moaning and heavy breathing. Zhang he began to pant; he felt Sima Yi's rock hard erection pressing against his stomach. He thrust his hips forward, grinding against Sima Yi's muscular thigh. "Haa…"

The older boy lifted his lover onto the kitchen counter that seemed to be just the right height for their current activities. He settled himself between Zhang He's legs and started to grind his hardness against his lovers.

Zhang He gasped. Siam Yi's hards moved away from his lover's ass and to his shirt. He fondled the boy's chest through the black and white fabric of his apron. "Ah… Zhang He, you tits are so hard." He growled.

"Sima Yi… Don't… ah… say things like that!" The other boy gasped.

Sima Yi slipped the sleeves of the outfit off his lovers shoulders and pushed the top half down so it gathered around his waist area.

He leaned forward and began flicking Zhang He's nipples with his tongue. The other boy gasped. "Oh it feels so good!"

Sima Yi backed off Zhang He to remove his panties. "I love this part." He chuckled.

His lover spread his legs wide as they could go on the counter. "I told you not to talk like that."

"Hmm…"

Sima Yi ran a lubed finger around his Zhang He's entrance loosening it, he began thrusting the finger in and out. Zhang He ran his fingers down the older boy's arms. "Wait… wait… what are you using."

Sima Yi smirked. "Something." He mumbled, thrusting a second finger in scissoring them and finally finishing, Zhang He let out a moan of protest as the removed his fingers. "Ahh…"

The older lover raised Zhang he's frilly dress and thrust in hard and fast.

Zhang He gasped. "Oh…"

Sima Yi grinded his teeth together. "Oh god… you're so tight." He groaned, not moving for a minute in order to regain his composure.

Zhang He whined. "Sima Yiiiii…"

The older boy pulled out a ways and then thrust back in causing his lover to gasp. "Wait a minute, love…"

"Ahhh haa…" the other boy moaned, clawing his lovers arms. "Hurry…"

Sima Yi sighed, he could feel Zhang He raising his ass in the air trying to make him move. He rolled his hips slowly. Zhang He panted, he could feel the very tip of his lovers cock rubbing gently against his pleasure spot.

"Sima Yi," Zhang He screamed, "I can't take it anymore! Fuck me!"

"Such dirty words…" Sima Yi pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in. Shang He pushed against him, driving his cock deeper. The long haired boy groaned. The combination of finally having sex after such a long time and having said sex with the single most gorgeous guy on the planet made him shiver. "More, please, harder."

Sima yi growled his control snapping. "Hold on…" he started to pound into his lovers willing body. Each thrust deeper and harder then the last. The exquisite sounds of Zhang He's moaning egged him on. He clutched Zhang He's waist under the lace dress, each time he entered it felt better. He gained speed.

Zhang He gasped, he wanted this to go on forever but another part of him wanted release so badly he though he'd die from pleasure. His hand moved down to stroke his cock. "Sima Yi, I'm going to…"

The older boy looked down to see his lover stroking him self. That was the last straw. He suddenly lost his careful Rhythm and began driving into the other boy as hard as he could.

The extra force from Sima Yi and his own took Zhang He over the edge. He came long and hard crying out his lover's name. His cock pulsed longer then he'd ever though possible and not a second later he felt Sima Yi release inside of him.

Sima Yi let out a low moan as Zhang He tightened around him. He growled as he came, filling his lover and then collapsing in the aftermath of ecstasy.

The post-orgasm wore off. Sima Yi ran his hands over Zhang He possessively.

His long haired lover beamed. "I should buy outfits like this more often!" Zhang He exclaimed.

"Please do."

Zhang He giggled. "Wanna go watch my movie now?"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The End**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_I freaking tried to spell 'ground' like this 'Growned'. XD . Boy am I DuMb!_

_A/N – Maybe the whole apron thing is just a newly wed thing in japan… lol What do you think?_

_Random reviewer: I think it SUCKED AND WHAT KIND OF FREAK WEARS NOTHING UNDER THEIR APRON! IT WASN'T EVEN AN APRON FOR GOODNESS SAKE IT WAS A MAID UNIFORM!_

_(-Awkward silence-)_

_(-Crickets-)_

_(-Bunnydoll – presses_ **the** _button-)_

_Random reviewer: KYYYYAHHHHHHH!_

_Cough sniff… now… Hope you enjoyed another one of my pervy lemons at my expense… GOARG YOURSELFED WITH LEMONS! I know I will! heh heh heh... (-cough-) (-sniff-) (-looks around awkwardly-)_

_おわり！__Owari ! ( - I found out that that does infact mean End. yay XD)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**This Yaoi collection is brought to you inpart by...**

**MY REVIEWERS! So R&R XD and please request more stories/pairings/ect... It makes me so HAPPY! XD bye bee...**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	2. Gan Ning X Lu Xun

XOXOXOX

_AN – Heh... heh... heh... This one's pretty old. I wrote this when I was Thirteen... and now I am Fourteen... XD yay XD This is that in the closet part that kind of ties onto... ummmm... what's it... that chapter 8 of Traumatized... Yush! Enjoy!_

XOXOXOX

**The Closet**

XOXOXOX

Gan Ning's just sitting there smiling like an idiot. "SURE! Come on Lu Xun."

He stood up grabbed Lu Xun by the hand and pulled the younger boy off into a closet in the hall.

XOXOXOX

Lu Xun found himself being forcefully pulled into a closet down the hall from the tiny living room.

"Ahh… Gan Ning! I don't want to be in here! Let me out!" Lu Xun screamed, another blush painting his cheeks a lovely red color.

Gan Ning smirked. "Well you should have said something earlier."

"Wah…?"

"The door knob's no the outside." Gan Ning chuckled. "Guess you're stuck with me huh?"

"But… but I… I…"

Gan Ning pushed Lu Xun up against a wall inside the not-surprisingly empty closet. "Come on Lu Xun," he whispered, pushing the younger boy's lags apart with his own and pressing a muscled thigh against Lu Xun's groin, "We could be stuck in here for; God knows how long… you don't want to die a virgin do you."

Lu Xun gasped. "But… I… We can't… we can't, we're in Zhang He's closet!"

"So… he can cheer us on."

"But we…"

Gan Ning stopped his protests by pressing his leg harder against Lu Xun.

"Ahh… Gan Ning, please."

Gan Ning's hands moved under Lu Xun's shirt. "Please what Lu Xun? Tell me… I want to hear dirty words come out of that innocent mouth of yours."

"I… I don't know…"

Gan Ning grunted and pulled Lu Xun's shirt off over the younger boy's head.

"GAN NING?"

The older boy leaned forward and pressed a quick innocent kiss against Lu Xun's lips. The younger boy had no idea how to respond. When the kiss broke off he stood staring at Gan Ning obliviously. "I like that."

That made Gan Ning smile. "Thought you would."

"Do it again."

"Ask nicely."

Lu Xun pouted. "Please do it again."

Gan Ning made like he was actually thinking about it. "No…"

Lu Xun whimpered, "But…"

Gan Ning hoisted the younger boy onto one of the many odd crates in the closet. (-read note-) Not missing the opportunity to run his fingers down the cleft of the boys ass through the thin fabric pants he was wearing.

Lu Xun closed his eyes during the physical intrusion.

Almost gone mad with desire, Gan Ning bent his head and kissed one of Lu Xun's tiny pink nibbles.

The younger boy giggled. "It tickles…"

Gan Ning smiled between his kisses. "Just wait, you will feel something far from being ticklish."

Lu Xun's eyes widened when he felt something warm and wet surrounding one of his nipples, cruelly suckling, biting, kissing, licking, twisting and kneading. He couldn't stand the ache in his groin. He put his hand on it. "Gan Ning."

The older boy kissed him one last time before coming off and looking up at him. "Yes, love?"

"It hurts."

Gan Ning chuckled again. "Need me to do something about it?"

"Touch me there."

Gan Ning stood up, he was still taller then Lu Xun even when the younger boy was sitting on the box. He brushed Lu Xun's hand away and replaced it with his own. "Where… here." He gave the younger boys cock a light 'getting-to-know-you' squeeze through his pants.

Lu Xun thrust his hips up into the strong hand. "YES!"

Gan Ning smirked. He brought his fingers up to Lu Xun zipper and quickly devastated the boy of his pants and underwear. He moved between Lu Xun's legs, spreading them further apart. His arousal pulsed, desire radiating from it as he looked at his lover, naked before him. The boy's huge eyes were glazed with need; his face was flushed and he licked his full lips unconsciously.

"Gan Ning…" Lu Xun moaned desperately, as the older boy pushed his legs apart as wide as they would go, then let his thumbs brush the tender skin near his entrance.

Gan Ning lowered his head and swept his tongue up the length of Lu Xun's arousal, making the boy gasp. "Oh..." the younger boy had never felt such pleasure. He was sure his cock was going to explode. Out of his control, his hands buried themselves in Gan Ning's soft brown hair, trying to get more contact.

Gan Ning licked again, this time pausing at the tip to swirl his tongue over the end, tasting Lu Xun's essence.

This time the younger boy arched up off the crate, driving his cock into Gan Ning's mouth. The older boy took it easily, sucking harder, drawing the hot length into his mouth.

Lu Xun screamed then, a strangled sound that surely sounded as if he were dying. Gan Ning put one hand on Lu Xun's hip to hold him still, and used the other to wrap around the base of the younger boy's arousal. Up and down he bobbed his head, taking all of the boy's hot cock in his mouth. He loved the sounds Lu Xun made; cries of pleasure were music to his ears.

"Try to be quiet babe or else every one's gonna hear."

Lu Xun moaned once more before absorbing what Gan Ning had just said. He was so close it didn't really matter how much he…

Gan Ning's tongue dipped into the slit at the tip of his cock and it was all over. He screamed as he climaxed hard. Gan Ning swallowed all of it. Nothing had ever felt so good. Lu Xun lay down on the box. "So… good."

Gan Ning frowned leaning over the small naked body. "Just 'good'?"

"Yes…"

The older boy mock pouted. "You owe me."

"Have they let us out yet?"

"No."

"Well then I have plenty of time to pay you back don't I?"

**THE END OF THE CLOSET SCENE**

XOXOXOX

_AN – lol I don't think I put this in the last note... but those are Sima Yi's boxes. His family has been using Zhang He's closet as a supply depot for over 2000 years. XD lmao... _

XOXOXOX

**This Yaoi collection is brought to you inpart by...**

**MY REVIEWERS! So R&R XD and please request more stories/pairings/ect... It makes me so HAPPY! XD bye bee...**

XOXOXOX


	3. Gan Ning X Lu Xun 2

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Yay for the Spanky lemon! Yeah, if you didn't read Terrorized then this is just a pointless spanky lemon PWP AU fic... XD yay!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**Spanky Lemon **_(Waahhh! What else can I call it!)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

It was Monday after school, just a time to relax and thank the gods that school was, in fact, over for the day. Lu Xun sat on the bed he and Gan Ning shared, wondering where said boyfriend was. He sighed, running his fingers though his reddish-brown hair. He and Gan Ning hadn't walked home together that day but now it was nearing 6:00 and Gan Ning still hadn't arrived home. Lu Xun was beginning to worry.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Gan Ning got back to his house at about 6:30. He took off his boots and brought the bags he'd been carrying into he and Lu Xun's room. He'd expected the younger boy to be there, but what he did not expect was for said boy to jump on to him as soon as he entered the room.

Lu Xun smothered his boyfriend with kisses until Gan Ning lost balance and fell over. "Where were you! I was so worried I was about to call Zhao Yun's but you finally came home and… what's that?" The boy leaned over towards the bag, trying to grab it.

"Um… It's a surprise." Gan Ning murmured, standing up and bringing the bag with him.

Lu Xun kneeled on the floor in front of him. The auburn haired boy pulled on the hem of Gan Ning's long baggy shorts. "Is it for me?"

"Oh yes…"

The boy on the ground didn't seem to notice the elder's smirking face. He beamed happily. "When do I get it?"

"Right now if you want, it's a movie." Gan Ning pulled out the box. It was blank.

"YAY! SECRET MOVIE!

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_(-M'yes that's right little boy, step into his trap MWAHAHAHAHA (-slap!-) uh… on with the story-)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Gan Ning was just finished making himself comfortable on the couch when his little lover came and sat down on his lap. "Movie! Movie! Movie!" The boy chanted repeatedly.

Gan Ning chuckled. "You're going to have to get off me; I can put it in other wise." He lifted the boy off his lap and placed him on the couch next to him before standing up and heading towards the DVD player to insert the movie.

Lu Xun clapped his hands together as it started. "It didn't even go to the menu screen!" He giggled leaning against Gan Ning, the boy also noticed that the movie had no credits.

Gan Ning laughed. "Yeah, it's not that kind of movie." He wrapped his arm around Lu Xun.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The movie started out with a young prince looking boy walking through the forest, Lu Xun actually had to do a double take, but when the boy turned around he could defiantly tell, because of the slightly brood shoulders, zero hips and flat chest that could be seen through his fancy beige tight spandex type shirt and pants.

It seemed to be getting darker and colder, the boy shivered and looked around. Lu Xun guessed that he was probably lost. Upon reaching a clearing the boy had wrapped his coat around his small frame, he looked tired and almost collapsed in the middle of the forest.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Lu Xun looked at Gan Ning, who was looking anxiously at the Television. "Gan Ning?"

The older boy grunted.

"Is that boy going to find his way home?"

"Oh trust me, he finds more then that."

Lu Xun turned back to the TV.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The boy continued his walk though he was crying now and is was extremely dark. There was a growling noise. The boy looked up, his cherry blond hair falling into one eye. A huge monster came upon him. Jumping down from a tree. It hissed and growled.

The boys wide green eyes were filled with fear. He turned quickly, running away from the beast. But another one was immediately upon him. The ghoulish beasts approached from both sides, growling and attempting to claw at him.

The boy backed himself up against a tree. The monster took its chance and lunged at the boy.

He screamed for help. Just as he though all hope was lost, an arrow struck the beast while it was in mid-air. The boy gasped. The other beast looked around.

A man jumped from the trees, slicing the second beasts head clean off. The blond boy covered his mouth as the creature's oozed black liquid onto the forest floor. The raven haired man who'd just saved him turned to the boy, slapped him across the face. The boy looked guiltily at the ground, his cherry blond hair falling into his eyes.

The red eyed man demanded to know where he'd been and things like that. The boy sobbed, whispering 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over and over again. The man sighed whispering, 'Don't ever run away from me again,' and then taking the boy into his arms and kissing him deeply.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Lu Xun twitched. _What kind of movie is this? _

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The older man placed both his hands on the young boy's ass, fondling him until he began to moan into their kiss. The man proceeded to set the boy down on the ground, pull his pants down and give him a mind rocking blow job.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_This is a porno movie! _Lu Xun blushed. "Gan Ning?" He was going to turn and glare at his boyfriend but the things that were going on on the screen of the television were turning him on immensely.

And Gan Ning knew.

The older boy wrapped his arm around Lu Xun's small body, gently messaging his cock through the boy's thin shorts. "So naughty, Lu Xun," He whispered into the boy's ear, "You're so hard from watching this, hmm?"

"Gan Ning! Don't touch it, I-I…" The boy's sentence ended with a loud whimper. "Gan Ning!"

"Such a bad, bad boy." He whispered.

"Nnn… Ah!" Gan Ning smiled; delighted with the way Lu Xun was humping against his hand.

"You need to be spanked."

"Anything! Please just…" Lu Xun's eyes widened as the boy in the movie spread his legs to allow the older man to enter him. "Gan Ning, I want…"

The older boy bent him over his knee. "You want, you need, to be spanked."

Lu Xun continued rocking against his leg, trying to rub his arousal against Gan Ning's muscular thigh. "I don't care anymore, just let me come."

Gan Ning brought his hand down, non-too-gently, on his young lover's thighs. The boy squeaked, Gan Ning's cock twitched in anticipation. "You like that?" He whispered, while pulling down the boy's loose sweat pants.

Lu Xun made a 'nnn…' noise as he was slowly exposed. He head Gan Ning chuckle. "No underwear, Lu Xun?"

"What's the point when you-HAH!" Gan Ning brought his hand down over the boy's rear, "Always take it off, when you get home?"

"But still, it's very naughty." SLAP! "And naughty boys deserve spankings." SLAP!

"Okay! I'm done playing now." Lu Xun noted, but when he tried to get up his lover pressed him back down. "Wha… Gan Ning! I said I…" SLAP! "STOP IT!"

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Make me." SLAP! Lu Xun gasped.

Gan Ning brought his hand down upon various parts of Lu Xun's ass and upper thighs. He never hit the same spot twice, but it was difficult not to overlap since he was using his hand. He watched Lu Xun carefully, and gradually increased the intensity of the blows until his skin was glowing almost pink.

We felt like his task was done and brought the nearly sobbing boy up to sit on his lap. To his surprise and joy, Lu Xun was still hard as a rock. The brunette gave him a needy look. "Gan Ning…"

The older boy was now achingly hard, his cheeks were flush and, even through his shorts; you could tell that his cock was wet. He removed his lover's shirt leaving the boy completely naked. "Hmm…"

Lu Xun rub up against him. "Gan Ning, why are you wearing so many clothes?" He pouted.

Gan Ning pressed the boy into the couch, running his hands up the boy's body until he could massage his nipples. Lu Xun moaned. "Ah…"

Gan Ning straddled the boy's hips then sat up to take off his shirt. He admired the slim form beneath him for a moment before leaning towards Lu Xun. "You little punk. Getting to hard off of a spanking."

The boy grabbed his neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Gan Ning lightly teased Lu Xun's lips with his tongue. He moans and eagerly opens his mouth. Gan Ning thrust his tongue in and explore the boy's mouth as well as he could with the other battling for dominance.

They broke the kiss. Lu Xun spread his legs so Gan Ning could fit more comfortably between them. The older boy pushed his shorts down to about mid thigh, his glazed eyes staring lustfully at his young lover.

"Ohh!" Gan Ning slipped a finger into the boy as he gasped, thrashing about. "Feels so…" The tip bumped the boy's prostate making him scream. The boy arched his hips giving better access as Gan Ning slipped another in.

As their lips came together once again, Gan Ning jerked his hips, pushing into his lover. Just a little deeper and he hits that same spot that made Lu Xun scream the first time. The boy began to move his hips with each thrust, he cried out, "Fuck me damnit!"

Gan Ning let out a half-laugh-half-pant as he continued thrusting into his young lover. He slides out a little, then shoves back in roughly. He did it again and again, each time pulling out more and more. But soon his strokes became shorter and quicker.

"Oh yes!"

Panting and sweating, Gan Ning rubs against his prostate repeatedly and Lu Xun could only gasp and moan in pleasure. The boy felt the heat building in his body. Gan Ning could feel the exquisite pleasure grip his brain.

Lu Xun cried out his lovers name as he released all over Gan Ning's stomach.

A few moments later, Gan Ning released his seed deep into his lover, then collapses. Lu Xun wrapped his arms around him and just lay there with a goofy grin on his face.

As the after affects of the orgasm wore off, Lu Xun idly wondered if they should take a shower and go to bed. He was about to get up when he heard a noise from his lover. "Gan Ning?"

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

The older boy looked up at him, "So… you know it's my birthday coming up…"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**THE END!**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Neee! Yay for Yaoi! Okay so... this is one of two Gan Ning X Lu Xun stories... please enjoy the next one!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	4. Zhao Yun X Jiang Wei

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – GAAHH! I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this one! GODS! XD lol it's sooooo kinky... GAH! And it has no Plot, once again... Plotless Smut, if should be the other way round XD ENJOY!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The Bedside Drawer (**_that is best left unopened… IT'S KINKY IT'S KINKY TURN BACK NOW!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"Daddy!" Jiang Wei shouted as he and his best friend Zhao Yun entered the house.

Zhuge Liang, who was forever sitting on the couch I the living room, twitched a bit, just a bit. "Ah… yes son?"

"Zhao Yun came over! We're going up to my room to play video games."

Zhuge Liang was about to protest and say something very anti-homosexual(!) when his wife's head popped into the room.

"That's great Jiang Wei! I'm happy for you. Your father and I are going out later so feel free to take advantage of our not being here, if you know what I mean." She giggled.

Zhao Yun twitched while Jiang Wei just smiled obliviously. "Okay mommy! We'll do that."

Zhuge Liang rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I didn't know we were going somewhere."

Yue Ying slapped his arm. "Shush."

"Ouch! GODDAMNIT WOMAN!" (!)

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Jiang Wei rushed Zao Yun into his room, giggling childishly. "Come on, I want to play video games."

The older boy rolled his eyes. "I'm still going to beat you every time."

Jiang Wei pouted. "Hey, I've gotten better."

To this Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow. He, of course, challenged his little friend to a battle tournament and they fought it out computer graphically. Zhao Yun, the obviously more skilled game player, one. Thus the saying, never challenge someone unless you know you're going to win.

Jiang Wei leaned back on his foot of his bed with a huff while Zhao Yun beamed from his upside-down position on it. How he won the game while hanging off the bed upside-down, we will never know. "I can't believe it. Beat at my own game." Jiang Wei pouted.

His best friend smirked triumphantly. "You got PWNed."

"Shut up!" The younger boy yelled, hitting Zhao Yun in the face with the pillow he'd put on his lap.

Zhao Yun dogged it shouting, "Hey!" as he fell of the side of the bed. One of his feet his Jiang Wei's bedside table with a loud 'thud'. "Ouch! Ow ow ow ow!"

Jiang Wei rushed over to help him. "Ah. Zhao Yun, are you okay." He crawled around the side of the bed. The older boy lay motionless on the floor.

"Zhao… Zhao Yun? I'm so sorry! Wake up! Are you okay? Oh… oh no… Zhao Yun."

Zhao Yun sat up suddenly, grabbing Jiang Wei by the arms and wrestling him down onto the floor. He ran his hands under the younger boy's long-sleeved cotton shirt and began tickling him mercilessly. "Little brat! That hurt really bad!"

Jiang Wei screamed and giggled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, Ah!"

Zhao Yun let up a little, his hands still placed on the soft skin under Jiang Wei's fluffy shirt. He tried to sit up a bit, there was another loud 'thud'. "Gah! What the hell is…" He looked behind him to see that the drawer of Jiang Wei's bedside table had opened a ways. "What do you keep in here, Jiang Wei?" He said opening the drawer even more.

The small boy's face reddened. "Zhao Yun! Don't that's where…"

"WAAAHH?"

Zhao Yun's eyes widened. The drawer was filled with boy on boy magazines, lube, a huge vibrator and a couple homo-erotica romance novels. "Ji… Jiang…?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN IT!" The smaller boy protested, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Zhao Yun's hands up his shirt with one finger pressing his nipple. "Zhao Yun…" he blushed.

The older boy blinked back and forth between the drawer and his best friend. "Wh… what's with…?"

"My mom did it! She thinks I'm… he gestured to the drawer."

Zhao Yun frowned. "Aren't you?"

Jiang Wei blushed. "N-n-no… I… I don't think so… I just… I don't like boys, I only like…" He blushed, turning his head away from Zhao Yun.

The older boy looked away too. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the vibrator. "Tch…"

Jiang Wei looked up at him again. "What is it?"

Zhao Yun placed the tip of the toy against his best friend's lips. "Mine's bigger."

"Ah! Zhao-" The younger boy was cut off as Zhao Yun's lips descended upon his. He pulled away with a blush but the older boy continued trying to molest him, licking up the side of his neck. "Che… Zhao Yun I though you…"

"Just shut up and kiss me." He murmured running his fingers though Jiang Wei's long silky hair. The younger boy hesitantly turned his head back towards Zhao Yun's and the older boy's lips descended upon his.

Jiang Wei's mouth fell open allowing his friends tongue to slide into his mouth. He moaned desperately, clutching Zhao Yun's shoulders. The older boy settled between Jiang Wei's thighs, one of his hands began fondling the boy's chest while the other moved down to caress over his ass. He broke the kiss for a moment and removed the smaller boy's shirt and then his own.

Zhao Yun's hand slowly slid away from the boy's ass, back around to his front where he caressed the bulge in the font of Jiang Wei's shorts before cupping it with a little squezz.

"Ahh!" The younger boy covered his mouth in an effort to stop making noise.

Zhao Yun chucked, leaning forward and whispering his friends's ear, "What? You think you're too loud?" He massaged Jiang Wei trough his shorts.

"Haa! Zhao Yun! S-s-stop it!" He cried. The older boy just smiled down and him and then pressed his smoldering chest against his little friend's. Jiang Wei gasped as his nipples became rock hard and rubbed against Zhao Yun's. "Zhao Yun! I said stop! Stop it!"

Zhao Yun's hand slipped backs Jiang Wei's shorts and began to caress his erection. The younger boy moaned. "Oh god… Stop it… some more." He growled, thrusting his member into the dark haired boy's hand. Zhao Yun pulled his hand out of the younger boy's shorts for a moment only to take off said hindering garment and his bikini style underwear. Jinag Wei blushed as his body was completely exposed. "Zhao… Zhao Yun… it hurts a bit…" He mumbled arcing his back up off the floor.

Zhao Yun nodded. He heaved the younger boy into his arms and carried him onto the bed. He set the boy down gently and then removed his jeans and boxers before joining him. Jiang Wei moaned into his now-boyfriend's mouth as they kissed again. Zhao Yun felt something near his hand and realized it was the vibrator from before. His eyes widened and then he smirked into the kiss.

Jiang Wei gasped as he was effortlessly flipped onto his back by Zhao Yun. The older boy reached over into the drawer and pulled out one of the many different colored tubes. "Flavored? Nice." He murmured more to himself then to Jiang Wei. The younger boy's eyes widened for a moment before he felt something large and slick slide into his entrance. The boy moaned as what ever it was started thrusting in and out of him vigorously. His hips started trying to push back on it and he rocked against the bed, the friction on his erection making him sweat.

Zhao Yun thrust the rubber sex toy in and out of his lover, watching as it appeared to get eaten in by Jiang Wei's tight hole. He nearly moaned at the though of getting to stick it in there soon. He flicked the switch on the toy and it began to vibrate.

"AHH!" Jiang Wei screamed as the toy massaged his insides. He sobbed. It felt too good to be real. Zhao Yun began pulling the toy in and out of him again while it vibrated maddeningly. Jiang Wei began to pant. The stupid toy wasn't enough he needed more. "Zhao Yun… I… I need."

The older boy turned the toy off and threw it away. He flipped Jiang Wei onto his back again. "Jiang Wei… are… are you sure you want to…" He was cut off when his soon-to-be lover's legs wrapped around his waist and a soft pair of lips pressed against his own.

"I want you." Jiang Wei whispered, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. Zhao Yun leaned over the boy, the tip of his raging erection pressed against Jiang Wei's entrance teasingly.

"Ahh…" The younger boy sighed in anticipation. Zhao Yun pressed forward moaning softly as his cock was enveloped in Jaing Wei's tight heat. "You're… so good… ah… gods…"

Jiang Wei's legs tightened around his lover's waist, pulling Zhao Yun's cock in to the hilt. "Yess…" He breathed softly, his entire body felling full but unsatisfied. "Make love to me, Zhao Yun… now." He moaned.

The older boy complied after making sure that Jiang Wei's body was completely ready. He began to thrust into his little lover slowly. The ecstasy on Jiang Wei's face made him almost lose his control. He thrust his cock in and out of the boy at a perfect rhythm.

The sweat on his body did little to keep Jiang Wei cool as his lover continuously hit a button inside of him that made him see white. Zhao Yun pulled Jiang Wei up and into his lap. The older boy moved so he was leaning against the pillows and began thrusting into his little lover at a new angle.

"Zhou Yun! Ah! I… I can't… I'm going to…" Jiang Wei's breaths became uneven. Zhao Yun growled as the younger boy started bouncing up and down on his cock.

"We'll come together." He murmured, speeding up his thrust in attempt to match Jiang Wei's rhythm. Both boys began panting softly before they each let out a loud cry of passion. Jiang Wei gasped as he felt Zhao Yun release inside of him. "Ohh…" he sighed, falling back onto the bed.

Zhou Yun followed, rolling a bit to the side so as to not crush his lover. "Gods…"

Jiang Wei leaned his head on the older boy's chest. "I can feel it… inside of me…" He sighed in wonderment.

Zhao Yun's eyes widened for a moment. He sighed too. "Jeezz… Don't say things like that. You make me want to do it again." Zhao Yun looked down at his lover.

Jiang Wei looked up at him.

Zhou Yun pounced.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The End**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_(!) – I'm sorry that's just his personality in my story… NOT EVERYONE CAN BE GAY! Lmao. Hahaha… lol… I'm messed up, I know. _

_(!) - He's so fucking OOC (out of character) T.T. Well… it's my story so… go… die or something… XD_

_A/N – Yes… this story was inspired by the fact that I've been watching Yaoi Anime all week… yeeeah… the good stuff… like… Ai no Kusabi… Haru wo Daiteita… Sukisho… Gravitation (REMIX! XD)… yup… the good stuff… (-sigh-) I'm obbbbseeeesssssed. YAY! Lol XD ( - me now: I didn't chang that AN... just in case anyone was curious.)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**This Yaoi collection is brought to you inpart by...**

**MY REVIEWERS! So R&R XD and please request more stories/pairings/ect... It makes me so HAPPY! XD bye bee...**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	5. Sun Ce X Zhou Yu

XOXOXOX

_AN – Okay this is PWP (porn without plot) to the extreme… Don't have a spaz attack… If you're not a yaoi fan then don't read this! JUST BACK AWAY SLOW LIKE! Okei Dokei… Now… ON WITH THE SMUT!_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own, pretty much, anything, I do own this plot line though… (Readers: what plot line?) SILENCE!_

XOXOXOX

**Zhen Ji's Book (For Hard Core Yaoi Fangirls)**

XOXOXOX

Zhou Yu sat on the couch in his apartment's living room, it's his apartment and Sun Ce just lives there. He looked up as Sun Ce walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Damn, Zhou Yu, you make good coffee." Sun Ce smirked taking a sip, "I love you, will you marry me and bear my children."

"Only if you wear the dress." Zhou Yu scoffed turning back to his book and attempting to ignore any furthur comments.

Sun Ce licked his lips, "What if I were to suck you off right now?" He placed his coffee cup down on a table and stalked towards Zhou Yu.

"I still wouldn't wear the dress." Zhou Yu replied pulling his knees up to his chest. "And don't even think about it, I'm trying to read."

Sun Ce sat next to him on the couch. "Watcha reading?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Sun Ce shrugged and moved closer to Zhou Yu, trying to see the title of the book. "Hardcore… Yaoi? What's that?"

Zhou Yu jumped; he hadn't noticed Sun Ce getting so close. "Go away I'm trying to read!"

Sun Ce beamed; he grabbed Zhou Yu's ankles and pulled his leg's away from his chest. "Just pretend like I'm not here."

Zhou Yu jerked away from him. "But I'm…"

"Easy pretty boy… You know what I think...?"

Zhou Yu sighed, placing his book down on the coffee table. "What do you 'think' Sun Ce?"

"I think we should have sex."

Zhou Yu scoffed. "Thank you for putting it so bluntly!"

Sun Ce pouted. "No seriously, we haven't done it since Zhang He's party."

"You know why?"

"No… Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

Sun Ce twitched. "Really?"

Zhou Yu sighed. "No."

Realization dawned and Sun CE smiled, "OH! Heh… good one… now let's do it."

"But…" Zhou Yu suddenly felt himself being pressed into the couch by a much larger body, "RAPE! RAPE!"

"Shut up, I haven't even gotten your panties off yet."

Zhou Yu whimpered as he felt Sun Ce's hands deviling under his shirt. "I just… wanted to read my…" Sun Ce silenced him, catching his lips in a heated kiss.

Zhou Yu, half hard and rising fast, started noticing the hands that were running along his back had continued down and were massaging his ass, which wasn't that bad off a feeling actually.

He found himself 'unwillingly' moaning into Sun Ce's mouth.

One of Sun Ce's hands moved up to lightly tweak one of Zhou Yu's nipples. The other boy melted against the couch, he was already panting. Yes… Sun Ce was just that good.

Just as suddenly as he'd started 'rapeing' Zhou Yu, he stopped.

Zhou Yu screamed. "Damn you, bastard."

Sun Ce took his shirt off; revealing all that rock hard Sun Ce muscle everyone knew was there. "Hey! What happened to, 'RAPE! RAPE!'?"

Zhou Yu shivered, but it wasn't because he was cold. "Please just…"

"Fuck you?"

Zhou Yu would have glared if he wasn't so horny. "You put it so bluntly." he whined.

Sun Ce leaned forward and nibbled on Zhou Yu's ear. "Knew you couldn't resist me."

Zhou Yu whimpered. "Yes, you're a sex god now just fuck me!"

Sun Ce smirked. "Where's the…"

Zhou Yu started shuffling around and reaching in between the cushions. "Lube, here." Zhou Yu handed him a small tube.

Sun Ce snatched it from him; an odd look crossed his face. He smirked. "Get up and strip."

Zhou Yu gasped, this wasn't something he normal would agree to doing, but this wasn't a normal case scenario… and besides… He was damn horny. He wanted to stand naked in the middle his living room in front of his sex god. He was now rock hard and the thought of striping for Sun Ce really turned him on.

So he slipped off his pants and underwear, takeing his time to do so and putting on a bit of a show by bending down far more then nessisary, Sun Ce did the same and began stroking his massive erection. Zhou Yu slipped off his shirt and crawled back to the couch. "Reward me."

Sun Ce looked Zhou Yu over carefully. His young body was all smooth planes and ridges of lean muscle, slim hips, tight ass and rock hard cock standing straight up. Sun Ce smirked. "You're exceptional, I suppose." he said with mock arrogance.

Zhou Yu scoffed. "Oh please."

"Now come here."

"You know… I don't think I will."

"Zhou Yu!"

"Just kidding."

Zhou Yu sat sideways on Sun Ce's lap; he leaned forwards and planted a hot wet kiss on Sun Ce's lips. The kiss soon deepened as Sun Ce thrust his tongue into Zhou Yu's mouth. Sun Ce's hands were running all over Zhou Yu's silky body, worshipping the boy with his mouth. He felt Zhou Yu arch up underneath him as he sucked on a nipple. Sun Ce reached over to the table where he'd put the lube, and squeezed some out into his hand. Softly, he stroked the inside of Zhou Yu's thighs, spreading them apart more.

Zhou Yu ran his hands over the chiseled muscles of Sun Ce' back, gasping at the attention the older boy's mouth was giving him. When he felt the first finger slip inside him, he moaned at the feeling. It was unfamiliar, but as Sun Ce moved it in and out, he involuntarily lifted his hips, wanting more. Sun Ce gave it to him, sliding in a second finger and then a third, searching for Zhou Yu's pleasure spot. He knew when he found it; the younger boy arched up off the bed and gave a strangled cry. Faster and faster, he moved his fingers in and out of Zhou Yu's body, until the boy was sobbing. "Sun Ce! Please!"

Sun Ce wanted to tease Zhou Yu more; but his own desire was impossible to ignore any longer. So he removed his fingers and waited until he had Zhou Yu's attention once again. The longhaired boy whimpered as he watched Sun Ce smooth more of the lube on his hard length. He wanted it so badly; then Sun Ce was pressing just the tip against Zhou Yu's entrance and he forgot all else but the need to be filled once again. The pressure drove him insane, and the sight of the beautiful man holding his legs apart and preparing to enter him was too much. "Do it," Zhou Yu squeaked desperately. "Take me, Sun Ce."

There was a limit to even Sun Ce' self-control, and that was it; whispering the boy's name, he pushed inside, past the tight ring of muscle. He knew Zhou Yu would be tight, this was incredible; Zhou Yu's body gripped him, trying to keep him out, while Zhou Yu himself begged for more.

Zhou Yu gasped for breath; the pleasure-pain filled him as he was invaded. Then Sun Ce started to thrust shallowly inside him, and the cock inside him brushed against that spot again. Suddenly, all was pleasure, all was perfect; he craved every thrust. Every time Sun Ce filled him, he rode higher, until all he could think about was the next wave of ecstasy. Mindless, he cried Sun Ce' name, and thrashed below him. He felt the man's hand wrap around his cock; Sun Ce stroked him and pounded him until Zhou Yu was sure he would die.

Building up to a throbbing crescendo of passion, the two moved together; Sun Ce lost in the tight responsiveness of his lover and Zhou Yu wondering if anything was allowed to feel this good. The end was near, and Zhou Yu was first, pumping out his hot seed all over them, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sun Ce quickly followed, burying himself one more time in the tight heat that drew from him the most intense climax of his life. Both boys stilled, savoring the final moments of completion; Zhou Yu clung to Sun Ce' arms, and the others back was arched, his head flung back.

Sun Ce leaned over Zhou Yu satiated body and grabbed his book off the coffee table. "Hey Zhou Yu… Where'd you get this?"

Zhou Yu's cheeks turned pink, he cleared his throat. "Zhen Ji gave it to me."

Sun Ce nodded slowly, "And who, exactly, are you going to try this on?"

Zhou Yu blushed miserably. "She didn't say, she just told me I might enjoy reading it."

Sun Ce raised an eyebrow, "And do you?"

"Yes…"

Sun Ce grinned and shook his head. "Perverts." Tossing the book onto the floor, he leaned down and plastered a wet, smacking kiss on his protesting lover. "So… Have you gotten to chapter three yet?"

"Sun Ce!"

**The End**

XOXOXOX

_AN – YAY! That was my first Zhou Yu X Sun Ce, or should I say Sun Ce X Zhou Yu? XD hahaha... what ever... enjoy the next lemon!_

XOXOXOX 

**This Yaoi collection is brought to you inpart by...**

**MY REVIEWERS! So R&R XD and please request more stories/pairings/ect... It makes me so HAPPY! XD bye bee...**

XOXOXOX


	6. Sun Ce X Zhou Yu 2

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – MWHAHAHAA! Okay, this is the last story from the Traumatized and Terrorized series. If you want more then go read them and then request or... REQUEST WHEN YOU REVIEW! That's what R&R stands for now! Request&Review... hahaha XD_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The Toilet Facilities of a Fancy Food Restaurant**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Zhou Yu looked up at Sun Ce from across their round booth table. "Is something the matter? You haven't touched a bite."

Sun Ce looked up then back down at his full plate. He shrugged. "Not hungry I guess." _And then there's that fact that his meal is reeeeally expensive_, he added mentally.

Zhou Yu scooted over until he was sitting next to the other boy, so close that Sun Ce had to wonder if his lover wasn't trying to crawl into his lap. "Come on, you can tell me, anything." The long haired boy whispered, his lips just touching the lobe of Sun Ce's ear.

The older boy flushed slightly. "I-It's nothing." He stammered, shifting uneasily in his seat.

Zhou Yu noticed. Sun Ce took a sip of water but nearly choked when he felt a hand slide up the inside of his leg. "Zh-Zhou Yu!" he coughed.

The long haired boy gave him his best innocent look. "What?" he asked shyly, squeezing Sun Ce's hard on through his pants.

Sun Ce's head rolled against the back of the cushioned seat. He groaned staring at Zhou Yu's body. The other boy looked quiet good in a suit. "You look good enough to eat." He whispered.

Zhou Yu blushed, his mind suddenly concocting all sorts of images of Sun Ce's mouth wrapped around him, sucking and licking and… "You're teasing me."

"I always follow trough, But I kind of want a little something first." Sun Ce murmured.

"How were you meals? Are you ready for desert! I can tell you are big brother!" The too perky waitress, Sun Ce recognized as his little sister, Sun Shang, sang happily.

"Ahhh…" Sun Ce looked up at her.

_can't think… blood rushing to… penis… (Kidding! Kidding!)_

This was one of those times that Sun Ce thanked all the gods he knew off that the table had a long table cloth. "Dessert sounds great, Sun Shang!" Zhou Yu covered for him

"Y-y-yeah!" Sun Ce stammered.

Sun Shang raised an eye brow at her brother. "Gods Ce… can you even complete a coherent sentence? My brother's a retard, Zhou Yu… why you're going out with him, I do not know." She beamed, "I'll be right back with the desert menu just sit tight!"

Seconds later she did return with the desert menu. Sun Ce had finally composed himself. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! CALLING ME STUPID… I'M TELLING DAD THAT YOU'RE TREATING HIS CUSTOMERS THIS WAY!"

Sun Shang stuck her tongue out at him. "Stupid brother."

Sun Ce sneered at her.

Zhou Yu stood. "I need to use the Toilet facilities."

Sun Ce stood too. "I'll accompany you."

Sun Shang rolled her eyes. "You two are like a couple of girls. 'I need to go to the bathroom! Wanna come with!'" She snickered. "You deserts will be ready in A FEW MINUTES!"

Zhou Yu smiled as he passed her. Sun Ce followed him, leaning into his personal space and whispering, "Hear that Zhou Yu… we've got a few minutes."

The long haired boy chuckled. "Oh oh oh… the ways to pass the time."

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Zhou Yu remembered to lock the bathroom door before pushing Sun Ce up against the polished pearly white walls of the men's bathroom. He dropped to his knees in front of his lover and began undoing his pants. He finally got them undone after when seemed like ages, to Sun Ce, and the other boy's cock sprang forth. He ran his hands up and down Sun Ce's muscular thighs, licking his lips seductively. "How do you want it?"

Sun Ce grinned down at him. "You know what I like, baby."

All too suddenly, Zhou Yu's delicious mouth was wrapped around his rock hard arousal. Sun Ce groaned and bucked into his lover's mouth. Zhou Yu held him against the wall for a moment so he could get use to his size, and then let Sun Ce's cock slip down his throat.

Sun Ce moaned deeply, taking hold of Zhou Yu's hand and fucking his mouth as the pressure built up. "Ahhh… Wait… Zhou Yu, have to… stop." He panted, tugging gently at his love's hair.

The long haired boy let his still fully aroused manhood slip out of his mouth with a 'pop'. "I though you were enjoying it." He pouted cutely, getting up off the ground.

The other boy smirked, grabbing a hold of Zhou Yu's sexy ass and pulling him tightly against his body. "I was… I just though you could use a little something as well." He whispered.

Zhou Yu pushed his hair over one shoulder and then wrapped his arms around Sun Ce. "How do you want me?" He whispered, lips just scarcely touching the outer shell of his lover's ear.

Sun Ce moaned. "Can I count the ways?

The long haired boy sighed. "I said 'where' not 'how', Ce."

"Oh?" The other boy shook his head, no blood in brain meant he was hearing things. "Ahh…" Sun Ce looked around. It was his dad's restaurant… and this was one of those really nice, highly decorated, fresh smelling, antiseptic clean, bathrooms. "On the couch."

Zhou Yu frowned, not noticing that the hands that had been fondling his butt were now lifting him up. "What is a couch doing in the…" He was cut off with a 'ouff' sound as Sun Ce dropped him onto the plush red silk could. "Oh… well this is convenient." The long haired boy purred, running his hands up his sides in a seductive manor as he began removing his clothes. Sun Ce followed suit and soon the were both laying on the couch naked and locked together with their hands roaming over each other's sleek bodies.

Sun Ce growled animalisticly. "Gods, you're beautiful." He groaned, capturing his lover's lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Zhou Yu gasped. "Sun Ce…" He whimpered, grinding his hips against the other boy's.

Sun Ce pressed his bare chest against Zhou Yu's sizzling hot skin.

"Ahhh…" The thinner boy gasped. "Sun Ce, I need to be fucked and you better be ready to give it to me."

The other man pressed his erection to Zhou Yu's opening. "I'm giving it to you hard and fast. Are you ready?" He smirked evilly at the frustrated look on his lovers face. Zhou Yu always quite strategically prepared himself before going on dates with Sun Ce. The other boy just asked him to make him sweat.

"Gods… do you **really **have to ask me that every single time?" HE moaned, trying to push backon Sun Ce's cock.

"I'll ask you again… are you ready." The other boy repeated, moving the the very tip of his cock in little circles around the tight ring of muscle. He wanted to fuck… but he liked being a tease even more.

"Yes! I'm ready. Do me hard, I can take it." Zhou Yu screamed.

The last of Sun Ce's control shattered. "You asked for it." He growled. He closed his eyes and tried to control his passion as he thrust deeply into his lover. Zhou Yu cried out. Sun Ce pulled himself al the way out and thrust back in. Hard. "Ah… Zhou Yu, you're so tight…" He moaned.

"S-Sun Ce! Don't s-say thing l-like that." The other boy whimpered, arcing off the couch and grabbing on to his lover's muscular arms. "Just… ah… give me more." He moaned.

The way Sun Ce was driving into Zhou Yu was insane. The boy know he would be able to last, especially with the way his long haired loved gripped him. Zhou Yu didn't stop begging for more, meeting each of Sun Ce's thrusts with his own in perfect rhythm. The exquisite pressure of Zhou Yu's body and the heat welling up in his groin was driving him over the edge.

"Haaahhh!" Zhou Yu screamed as Sun Ce's hand wrapped around his manhood. He didn't know which way to go. Thrust towards the gripping hand or back to the huge cock that impaled him so deliciously. "I can't… I'm going… going to…"

Sun Ce's other hand went up to toy with the boy's nipples and that what did it for Zhou Yu. The long haired boy came long and hard arching up off the couch. Sun Ce groaned as his lovers insides tightened around him. "Oh Yu…" He whispered as he filled Zhou Yu with his release.

Both boys collapsed back down onto the couch.

Sun Ce gave his lover a sly smile. "So… you still want desert?"

Zhou Yu gave him a seductive glance. "I've had my desert… I want seconds."

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The End… (thank god)**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – YAY ! Remember! Request & Review!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**This Yaoi collection is brought to you inpart by...**

**MY REVIEWERS! So R&R XD and please request more stories/pairings/ect... It makes me so HAPPY! XD bye bee... **

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


End file.
